My life, My fault
by WatashiWaHentaiDesu
Summary: Minato is lonely even though every one is there for him... every one wants to help but he is all alone in his world... the only one he has is his son, Naruto... but he is just a couple of weeks... he needs some one.. now!
1. father

**hey there. This is my first fic so be gentle with me 8D the title describes it all... 8D have fun**

**-  
**

He was walking down the pavement, eyes curiously watching the people surrounding him, lips smiling with happiness as they all met his gaze. The world around him was shining with sparkles as the early snow was falling over the village and in the chilly breeze he felt the smell of coffee and newly baked buns. As he walked into the hospital aria his cellphone beeped and he hurried to get it out f his pocket.

_Sensei, can I give him the milk from the fridge?_

He smiled and answered as he made his way inside to talk to his friend who was currently hospitalized. There were smiling faces all over the place that greeted him and he smiled back to all of them, the blue eyes shining with happiness. Though it was nice meeting his friend and seeing all the faces he still longed for the warmth of his home and those tiny arms, the warmth of that smile...

"Minato-sensei!" a girls voice called and he turned and smiled at his apprentice who came hurrying to greet him too.

"Oh Rin" he smiled and the girl smiled back, handing him a basked with cookies. "Eh why the cookies all of a sudden?" His smile showed he nothing but happiness but she knew him and her smile was a worried one even though no one else could have seen his sadness and sorrow.

"Sense.." she said and made him take the basket. "Me and mother made these... for you and the little one since you need sugar in your life to survive...!"

He knew that that wasn't really what she meant by saying those words and he saw how much she worried but he didn't show any of his emotions, the ones that she wanted to see... instead he smiled happily and thanked her for the basket as he took it. Her smile widened a bit but it was still obvious how worried he was. He sighed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm okay Rin..." his smile was war man convincing and her heart fluttered as he met her eyes with that blue intensity. "Really... I'll be fine and I'm so happy you and your family care so much about me and my family. I'll come visit you soon for sure" She smiled more and nodded. He knew it had been far to long since he had visited the families in the village and he felt a bit ashamed over that fact. Of course he couldn't blame it on any thing and it wasn't that weird that every one was worried when he hadn't done so but... he couldn't leave home and he didn't feel like going out right now... He was needed by the village and he knew that but he was needed more at home and he wanted to be there. He had no intention of missing any thing of what happened back there in the small apartment.

They parted. She was satisfied with what he had shown her and he was happy she was... but it was with heavy steps he entered the room to his friend.

"Hey don't come in here with such a emotional face punk" smiled the man and Minato blinked as he realized he had been sighing just as he entered the room.

"Heh sorry sensei" he smiled and scratched his neck as he usually did when not thinking about it. "I was just lost in thoughts..."

"...as always" the older mad smirked and sat up, though with difficulty, in his hospital bed. He had three broken ribs, a half ruptured spleen and his entire body was covered with bruises and cuts, still he was his old self, always making jokes, being optimistic and of course being a pervert, Minato loved that about him.

"Hey you shouldn't be moving sensei" he said as he hurried over to the man's side, helping him to sit more comfortably without killing himself.

"Yeah yeah" the man complained and shook his head. "I can't even do my research in this state..."

"you don't need to do any bloody research..!" Minato banned and gave him an eye of total worry and love. "stop acting like you don't matter... if you'd die like this then what would I do..?"

His teacher looked back up at him again, smiling a bit but not that usual smirk. This time it almost looked like he had been moved to tears. Slowly he reached out with a bandaged hand and put it on the head of his former student.

"Look at your self Minato..." he said with calm voice and shook his head again. "You are our forth Hokage... the most brave of us all, the most brilliant ninja in the village and loved by everyone... you are a father of a beautiful boy and I am just your teacher..."

"No not just my teacher!" he called and felt the tears reaching his eyes as his friend and guider said words like that to him. "you're like a father to me..!"

"Ssh... listen to me Minato" the man smiled but patted him harder on the head to get him to shut up basically. "You are like a son to me too, but I'm not going to die so stop worrying about me. You have your self to worry about and your family... now I'll be out of here in a couple of days and then I'll come over and help you with the little devil so stop thinking about me so much... you are a ninja aren't you? so don't be scared of losing me since that's not going to happen!"

Minato couldn't hug him even if he wanted to since he didn't want the man to die, but he felt his tears run down his cheeks now and saw the happiness in the other ones eyes and that was more than enough for him. "Thank you Jiraya" he smiled even though his voice was choked up with tears.

"Nah" the man smiled and blinked. "Everything for my son.."

**-**

**so... should I keep writing? :3 please review and tell me :3 thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Naruto

**here is the second chappie :D hope you like it! **

**-  
**

The road home wasn't long but still he felt like it took him hours to get any where near the warm apartment. The snowflakes twirled around his blond locks and his mind wondered away to a sunny summers evening... those green eyes shining towards him ever so beautifully... Man he missed those eyes and that smile. "Kushina..." he whispered as he looked up at the cloudy sky. "please come home soon... I need you" The pain in his chest grew and he quickened his speed, wanting to get back home as soon as possible!

The stairs were heavy to walk and his legs were numbing from the cold outside but still he was smiling. He could hear voices coming from inside the apartment and finally he was home. Standing there outside he heard that tender laugh and the little tulting steps as the boy ran over the hallway floor. He sighed with relief as he turned the key and entered the room.

"Tadaima!" he called and in an instant a yellow little flash bumped into his arms, hugging him as hard as he could.

"Dada!" the little one called, still to young to be able to speak. Behind the boy another young one appeared, but he was a couple of years older than the blond. Minato smiled towards his student and the white haired boy smiled back.

"Welcome home sensei"

"Well thank you Kakashi-kun" he smiled wider and lifted his little angel in his arms, holding him tightly to his beating heart. The boy was a monster and never sitting still but there was some thing about him that made all human hearts fragile and melt for that smile. He sighed ones again and drew in the tender baby smell from his tiny body. _'God..'_ he thought and gave Kakashi yet another smile. _'Can't believe I missed this little guy so much...'_

Kakashi smirked as he saw the beautiful smile on his handsome teacher. "You have become a real softie since you got him sensei" he laughed and made his way back into the living room to gather up his things. Minato followed him as the little boy softly fell asleep against his shoulder. "I'll be living then but make sure I get money for it this time" he smirked ones again, not really meaning that last part. Minato just shook his head and smirked as well.

"Come on Kakashi can't you at least stay for some ramen?" he asked and made an innocent smile to convince him. Kakashi just laughed and said that he would if he could just use the restroom first. Minato just laughed at that, Kakashi had spent the entire day in the apartment but was still so modest that he had to ask to use the bathroom?

"you silly boy" he smirked and riffled his student's hair, making him do a unpleasant face before leaving for the toilet. Minato couldn't stop smiling as he made his way into the kitchen with the sleeping boy on his shoulder, making cup-ramen with one hand, but that was all he needed any way so it wasn't a problem. The boy snuffled close to his ear and he sighed deeply as he felt the relief wash over him again. It was always like this... Naruto got so relaxed when he came home that he fell asleep in the matter of seconds and Minato loved that moment. It was so sincere and so peaceful that he wouldn't trade it for any thing in the entire world.

Kakashi re-entered the room after some minutes but Minato was enjoying the silence so much that he let him be. Instead he stood silently in the doorway, looking at his teacher with a soft smile on his face. That man was the most powerful one in the entire village and now he was standing there with a silly face, vyshing his little son to sleep. The scene was priceless... If Kakashi had only had a camera he would have taken a bunch of pictures to show them when Minato grew older but now he just stood there smiling as he saw his teacher... men he was a cute father.

"Hey Minato" he said as he saw how Naruto was waking up slowly the more the blond man mover around. "I can take care of the food so that he doesn't wake up" he smiled softly and Minato looked surprised at him but then steped aside.

"Thank you Kakashi... didn't know you were this handy" he smirked a bit and put both his arms around the sleeping boy, holding him warmly against his chest, seeing his small hands gripping his swatter. This was happiness... real happiness he though with his cute but silly smile written all over his face.

Kakashi shook his head as he started taking care of the ramen, his skilled fingers not spilling any thing. Minato went into the bedroom and put the little one down in his crib so that he could sleep soundly, not being disturbed by them eating. Then he came out in the kitchen again, smiling as he saw Kakashis cute figure fixing the food in a hurry, almost like he wanted to impress him. He stood there watching him a little while, filling his stomach flutter as he though of how lucky he was to have such good students as him and the others. He had truly been lucky... And with his family too. His son was so beautifully cute and so sweet in everything he did and even though that was how he was now Minato was sure he was going to be a real little devil when he grew older... Just like he himself had been... and Narutos mother as well.

A smirk grew on his lips and he walked closer to Kakashi with silent steps. As he reached him he breathed warmly in his ear, making the white haired shiver and drawing goosebumps all oner his body. "How's it going Kakashi-kun..?" he smirked and felt how the boy stiffened.

"Agrh! Minato!" he called and pushed him away, blushing like a tomato. "I told you It's scary when you do that!" Minato just laughed and riffled his hair, smiling that usual charming smile as he always did when Kakashi was mad at him. "No I won't forgive you!" Kakashi laughed and made a scary face to show how mad he was when in reality he just looked adorable.

"Aw now I'm sad" Minato said and made puppy eyes, looking so cute and so much like his son that Kakashi couldn't help falling for it.

"Okay okay you're forgiven!" he said and tried to look away but he couldn't. He was stuck in Minatos eyes and he didn't stop doing them ether, just stood there looking at him like something so cute Kakashi could have broken. "Come on sensei!" he begged. "What do you want me to do??" He looked desperate and Minato lost his face and started laughing instead. They didn't really think about the sleeping baby as they laughed and argued out at the dinner table. They were having fun, and Naruto heard them.

-

The boy wasn't that old but he could walk, and think bu only in pictures. he knew some words though but they were few and he couldn't say them out loud. He just knew that that blond one was his "daddy" and that he lover him uncontrollably. The white haired one was "kaka" and he was fun to play with... he also knew the words for food and he knew the exact smell of ramen.

Now, as he was lying there in his bed, he could feel that smell that he loved so much and he tried to understand why it meant so much to him. He knew another name too... "mammy" but he hadn't used it in a while now... He knew that person had smelled just as good as what he could smell from the kitchen and he knew that he just wanted to smell her again... Now his little mind wasn't that developed and he had no clear image of what this person looked like but he strongly though of the colour red every time he thought of her. And yes he know it was a she since she had bo-bos (witch was his word for breasts). Daddy had another friend that had bo-bos too so he knew that the person in his dreams were a she...

He sat up slowly as he listened to the laughing voices outside his bedroom. There was something cosy about listening to them talking, their voices didn't really make seance to him but the mumbling always used to make him calm and sleepy. Today however he had woken up as soon as daddy had put him down cause he had missed him so much he just wanted to be picked up again... but daddy hadn't seen that... typically.

He needed to be comforted because he felt as if though he was about to cry but as he heard his daddy laugh happily like that he felt for the first time in his tiny life that he didn't want to disturb him and Kaka... So as carefully as he could he stood up and started climbing over the fence of the bed. It was high up in the air to fall from there but Naruto wasn't just any dumb kid... he had but pillows underneath so he wouldn't fall and hurt himself. So with a light duns he hit the softness of them and crawled up on all four. The way to the door was long for a little chubby boy like him and he looked over there, seeing the light and hearing the voice of his daddy talk sweetly. He smiled as he remembered how happy daddy had been to see him. He loved daddy too. But he wasn't planing on going over to the kitchen even if he wanted daddy to hold him... The window was open and he could feel a smell he recognised... The smell of her... Mammy.

**-**

**omg! Where is he going?! DX That Naruto... he shouldn't be left alone! **

**please review and tell me what you think of the story :D  
**


End file.
